Port-turner or time-key?
by EverydayMagic17
Summary: Sixteen year old Angharad "Harry" Potter is given a portkey to safety, by a dying Remus Lupin, after a battle that has left the rest of the Order dead. Unfortunately for her, he didn't realize that it was made out of the smashed remains of Hermione's Time-turner. Now Fate has 'naturalized' her in the Marauders Time, with no way back. FemHarry Time-travel Hp/?
1. Chapter 1 The End

Remus Lupin was dying. He'd taken a set of conjured silver darts to the hindquarters, and the damage had been enough to force him back into human form, despite the great silvery orb of the full moon hanging overhead. It didn't hurt anymore, he was too far gone for that, which relieved him. So did the thought that he'd be rejoined with his Marauder friends, once more, but he regretted... Well his life was full of regrets.

Remus regretted going out that full moon to look for his puppy, when he was six, so that Greyback had found him. He regretted lying for two years to his roommates at Hogwarts about his Lycanthropy. He regretted believing that Sirius was the traitor, and not going to visit him in Azkaban. He regretted that it hadn't been him to kill Wormtail. He regretted that he hadn't been able to help Angharad, better known as Harry, any more on her hunt for Horcruxes. But mostly, he regretted that he was dying. Regretted it, because he was leaving his Harry behind, when everyone else already had.

He'd never regretted the full moon, almost exactly six years ago, that a filthy, bruised, starving Harry had somehow Apparated herself through his wards, scared, furious, and with the blood of Fenrir Greyback under her fingernails, from where she'd scratched the vicious werewolf. The pet attack-wolf of Voldemort, had snatched her up off the streets of London, were the Dursleys had abandoned her, after a display of accidental magic. He'd never realized that he'd grabbed 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' to be his 'toy', or even that she was a witch, until she'd vanished. When Harry had appeared, Remus had been so shocked, that in his mostly-starved condition, that he'd fainted. He'd barely woken up, when he'd lost himself to the transformation, fully expecting to wake up the the savagely mauled body of his Harry. Instead, when the wolf retreated at moon-set, he'd had just a moment to realize he was curled around the small girl, who was petting his fur, before he became human again.

After that, he'd raised his Harry, and the long-buried marauder in him had delighted when she,infuriated by the team of Ministry Officials who objected to 'the-girl-who-lived' being raised by a werwolf, turned said officials into their inner animals. It was fitting that Dolores Umbridge had become a rare Lick-spittle Toad. By time Harry had entered Hogwarts, the frighteningly intelligent girl had figured out the fact that Animagus' were safe from werewolves, and had developed the ability to turn into a 300lb dire-wolf before she was eleven and a half. Her adventures at Hogwarts had nearly given him heart failure, more than once, as had the fact that when she turned thirteen, Mooney had begun considering her a possible mate. However, with no indication of reciprocal interest, it was easy to keep his wolf quiet, most of the time.

Now, however, his Harry was going to be alone. He'd seen the bodies of Ron, Hermione, the Weasley twins, Severus... He knew that she'd blame herself for every death, his girl was tough, but this might be enough to break her... The sound of combat made him turn his head weakly to the right. The flashes of light illuminated the bald, sweaty pate of Kingsley, who towered over the slight for of Harry, as the retreated, slowly, in this direction. They were doing well... _NO!_ A stunner had clipped Harry, not enough to put her down, but enough that she couldn't react fast enough to avoid the green bolt of death coming for her- A tall form lunged in the way, then crumpled.

The scream that tore from the girl's throat was so full of heartbreak, pain, and rage, that for a second, the scene froze. She started to glow gold and green, magic swirling about her. Even twenty yards away, and dying, in the sudden, unnatural silence, Remus could hear the mutter of Alecto Carrow.

"Oh...shit..."

"_Eruo_!" Harry snarled. Obliterate. The bolt of blue-white hit the ground in the center of the ten or fifteen Death Eaters, and the area for twenty feet around just...vanished, in a massive explosion. By the time his ears were done ringing, Remus's head was cradled in Harry's lap, her tears dripping on his face, as she shook. He had to get her to safety.

"Harry...Potter... Manor...go..."

"There are Apparation wards up. They got all the Weasleys, and Mad-eye. There's none of the Order left- Dumbledore used up all of his magic driving Tom away, and his heart burst under the strain." She said, hands clutching at him desperately.

"Don't die on me, Remus. I can't do it without my Mooney!" He shook his head sadly, as he used numb hands to pull the first object he could grab, out of his pocket.

"Sorry...love...dying..._portus_." he couldn't see what was on the chain, with his fogging eyes, but before he could hand it to her he heard the drumming of running wolf-paws. "Wolf!" He gasped, and Harry's duck made the huge silver-spined black wolf sail over her head.

"_Saggitus Argentus!_" It was the same spell, but far fiercer, than what had brought Remus to this state. With a spray of blood, the shredded meat, already turning back to human, that had once been his nemesis, Fenrir Greyback, landed half on Harry. She banished it into Bellatrix Lestrange as she grabbed the portkey, and vanished in a blue glow, right as a, Avada Kedavra and a Crucio hit her. The last thing that the thirty-seven year old werewolf saw was Bellatrix being pulverized by the Whomping Willow.


	2. Chapter 2 This Sucks

The instant the portkey activated, Harry knew that something was wrong. The light wasn't just blue, but streaked with gold, the turning was the world around her, as well as her. Forcing her head down, she looked at what was in her hand- _Hermione's Time-turner_, it was smashed to pieces, and, as she watched, a few grains. Instantly, she knew that, whatever happened, she was in more trouble than she could handle. You didn't mix powerful magics that could bend time, or space, much less both. The results were _always_ spectacularly disastrous, and usually fatal, in messy and painful manners. _What a lovely Birthday present; Death Eaters, torture, and then dying in a magical accident._

The spinning was starting to get nauseating, and the magic meant that she couldn't close her eyes, which, upon further thought, was probably a good thing, as doing so would probably increase her motions sickness. Speaking of which, it was starting to slow... As her surroundings came into focus, Harry's mouth let out the words that came into her head.

"Oh...shit, I guess I'm dead, then. That sucks." She promptly fainted on top of the dining room table of Potter Manor, in front of Dumbledore, Moody, and on top of McGonagall's plate, in a ringing silence.

"That sucks?" Minerva McGonagall heard one of the Prewett twins, Gideon, based on the mole on his right ear, say incredulously.

"A girl port-keys through some of the toughest wards in the country," Fabian added.

"Battered and bruised, lands on a dinner table, surrounded by famous people," The other continued.

"Is convinced that she's _dead_, and she says 'that sucks'. Who does that?!"

"I'm more concerned with how she did it." Snapped Moody, rolling the girl off of her plate, then hissing as he saw the massive gash that laid open half her back. "Dorea!" Lady Potter, who was one of the best healers in the world, was already there, wand out as she cast healing spell after healing spell, assisted by the grizzled Head Auror, and her husband, who as the head of the DMLE, was accustomed to battle-field medicine. Minerva set to work doing permanent conjuration of bandages, as she was one of the few people who could make permanent conjurations.

More than one person, wired tensely from both the unexpected arrival, and the battled to save the girls' life, jumped, wands ready, when there was a flash of golden fire, and Fawkes, Albus's phoenix familiar appeared directly above the girl-woman. Landing on her chest, he bent his graceful head, and let three pearly drops fall past her barely-parted lips. The effect was immediate; her face eased from the lines of pain, she ceased struggling for each breath, and her color improved form the deathly pale shade it had been. The Healers eased back, after the monitoring spell shifted from the crimson of 'dying' to the mixed shades of blue, meaning 'severe magical exhaustion, and yellow, which was 'stable'

"She's not going to die on us." The Lady of the Manor sighed in relief. The potential of losing his information source over, Moody reverted to form.

"Who is she, and how the bloody hell-"

"Alastor! Language!" Dorea reprimanded absently, casting another spell.

"-Hell she got through the wards." the irascible auror snarled suspiciously.

"She didn't go through them." Charlus Potter, Dorea's husband, said, looking at the pocket watch he'd tied to the Manor wards. "If anything, they either welcomed her, or she appeared _inside_ them. The only way they'd let her through, would be if she was of Potter blood." Minerva looked at the girl, who appeared to be about sixteen, if that, and short and slender for her age, closely.

"She looks a lot like James," the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts said, thoughtfully, referring to the only child of the potters, who was both one of her favorites, and the bane of her existence as a teacher and head of Gryffindor.

"If I wasn't aware that James was only seventeen, I'd say that she was his daughter." Benjy Fenwick, who'd recently been promoted to Senior Auror, commented.

"Uncle Aurelius wasn't known for keeping his pants on, and he only died three years back." Charlus said, then spun, wand ready to curse, as Dorea gasped.

"Get me the strongest Anti-Cruciatus potions you can find, three vials of Blood-Replenishing Potion, and that salve aurors used on wounds from werewolf claws!" There was a _crack_, and Miffy, Dorea's House-elf Healing assistant appeared with the requested. The first three were shoved down the girls throat, then using her wand to roll the girl carefully over, the Healer vanished the bandages on the ghastly cut, which had already bled through.

There was a great deal of consternation that she didn't immediately apply the salve, which was more effective the sooner it was used, until, making Moody grimace and turn away, looking ill, the woman dug her fingers into the top of the slash, and pulled out the broken ends of two claws, which Moody looked back just in time to see. With a flick of her wand, Minerva conjured her old friend a bucket to vomit it, long-since experienced with his squeamishness when it came to the messier parts of Healing. It never failed to amuse her that the hardened warrior could eat anything, drink men twenty years his junior under the table, and the go evasive-maneuver flying, and be so tough in battle, as well as clean up the most gruesome of corpses, without turning a hair; and yet still faint while watching Healing, if he wasn't busy _doing_ said Healing to another, or being Healed.

A spluttering sound from behind her, nearly had the entire Order hexing their esteemed leader, as Albus stared at the three-foot parchment Dorea had set down. When the woman and her husband got back from putting the strange girl in the guest room that doubled as a comfortable cell, upon occasion, the venerable man set it down.

**A/N: A bit short, sorry. The next chapter should be up tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3 The Past

A spluttering sound from behind her, nearly had the entire Order hexing their esteemed leader, as Albus stared at the three-foot parchment Dorea had set down. When the woman and her husband got back from putting the strange girl in the guest room that doubled as a comfortable cell, upon occasion, the venerable man set it down.

"Dorea, please tell me that was a complete medical history." He said, in a tone that most would read as calm, but Minerva could tell that her closest friend was struggling to maintain his legendary facade of calmness. She'd rarely seen him lose the genuine article,and then only on the deaths of close friends, during battle, or after yet another fight with Aberforth.

"I wish I could. That was only a seven-year spell." Minerva grabbed the parchment, and gasped. The spell transcribed past injuries, cause, what was done to treat, and what if any effects it currently had on the person. The list was...chilling.

_Age: nine years:_

_Starvation- Avg 700 cal/day- Nutrition Potion (age 10 1/2), Corrective Potion - Stunted growth, fragile bones, poor vision (treated age 11)- None_

_Broken Arm (right)- Fall- Self-set- None (Bones Vanished and regrown, age 12)_

_Concussion- Fall- None- Permanent visual damage- None (Corrective Potion, age 11)_

_Cracked Ribs- Blunt Force- None- None (self-healing magic)_

_Severe Bruising/Contusions- Assorted (over twelve months)-None- None_

_Lacerations (back)- Belt-buckle- None- Mild Scarring_

_Burns (third degree)- Hot Metal- None- Mild Scarring (self-healing magic)_

_Age: Ten years:_

_Lacerations (back)- Belt-buckle- None- Scarring_

_Lacerations (face)- Glass-shards- Removed shards- None (self-healing magic)_

_Broken Nose- Blunt Force- Self-set- None_

_Lacerations/Burns- Hot Knife- None- Scarring (reads 'FREAK', 'DEVIL' and 'CURSED')_

_Starvation- Avg 500 cal/2 days (over three months)- Nutrition Potion (age 10 1/2)- stunted growth, poor vision, fragile bones_

_Broken Knuckles(right hand)- Defensive- _Ossus Confervo_- None (Bones Vanished and regrown, age 12)_

_Werewolf Pack-Mark- bite- N/A- Slightly Enhanced reflexes, Enhanced senses, Slightly Enhanced strength and stamina, Enhanced natural Occulmancy_

_Mild Magical Exhaustion- Forced Animagus-form on 4 adults- Pepper-Up Potion, Enforced Bed Rest- Permanent Minor Core Increase (2%)_

_Age: Eleven years:_

_Self-Transfiguration into Animal- Accidental- assisted reversion- increased bone-strength and density, enhanced strength, sense of smell, and hearing_

_Cuts (facial)- flying glass- _Imaculo_- None_

_Sprained Wrist (left)- broom malfunction- _Integro_- None_

_Burns (third-degree)- (lingering) maternal sacrificial magical defense (side-effect)- _

Consano Uro_- None_

_Severe Magical Exhaustion-(lingering) maternal sacrificial magical defense (side-effect)- Pepper-Up Potion (18 doses), Healing Coma (2 weeks), Bed-rest (3 days)- Major Permanent Core Increase (15%)_

_Age: Twelve Years:_

_Bruised Ribs- Blunt Impact- _Curaret Conterunt-_ None_

_Broken Arm (Right)- Tampered Bludger- None (accidentally Vanished)- None_

_Vanished Bones (Right Arm)- Miscast spell- Skelegrow- None_

_Strained Ligament (left Ankle)- fall- Wrapped- None_

_Puncture Wound- Basilisk Fang- Broken Fang Removed- Chip of fang imbedded in right humerus, manufacture of weakened venom in marrow_

_Poisoned- Basilisk Venom- Phoenix Tears- Immunity to Venoms, Poisons, and Toxins_

_Age: Thirteen Years:_

_Severe magical reaction- Dementor Exposure- Chocolate consumption, Patronus exposure- Flashback to age 15 months_

_Severe magical reaction- Dementor Exposure- chocolate consumption- extended flashback to age 15 months_

_Extensive minor bruising- Fall (caused by Severe magical reaction)-none- none_

_Minor Magical Exhaustion- Maintaining Patronus Shield (5min, boggart)- chocolate consumption- none_

_Extreme Magical Exhaustion- Maintaining Patronus Shield (3 min, 102 Dementors)- Chocolate consumption- Flashback 9 years, Major Core increase(20%)_

_Minor Magical Exhaustion- Maintaining Corporeal Patronus (2min 103 Dementors)- Chocolate consumption- None_

_Age: Fourteen Years_

_Curse exposure (repeated)- Imperius (increasing resistance)- None- High Resistance_

_Lacerations-Dragon- _Imaculo-_ None_

_Burns (second degree)- Dragon- _Consano Uro- _None_

_Minor Asphyxia- drowning- None- None_

_Bite- Acromantula- Phoenix Tears- None (Immunity)_

_Sprain(left ankle)- fall- Phoenix Tears- None_

_Cut (left arm)- cursed knife- None- Scar_

_Curse exposure- Cruciatus (45 sec)- Potions- Increased pain tolerance_

_Curse exposure- Attempted Imperius (30 sec, Resisted)- None- Increased resistance_

_Curse Exposure- Cruciatus (1 min 37 sec)- Potions- Increased pain tolerance_

_Cuts (facial)- rock shards-_ Imaculo_- none_

_Magical Exhaustion- Dueling- Rest- Permanent Core Increase (9%)_

_Shock- Emotional and physical trauma- Rest- Emotional damage (phobia)_

_Age: Fifteen years_

_Severe Magical Reaction- Dementor Exposure- Self-cast Patronus Exposure, chocolate consumption- Magical resistance stemming from contamination (dementor)_

_Burns- Dementor flesh and blood- Murtlap essence- Magical resistance_

_Assorted spell marks- Various (consistent with battle training)- counter-spells- none_

_Dark magic exposure- unknown form of cutting curse- counter-spell, Blood Replenishing Potion- none_

_Assorted spell marks- Various (consistent with battle training)- counter-spells- none_

_Exposure to Dark magic- Killing Curse nimbus- Cleansing Ritual- emotional trauma (phobia)_

_Assorted spell marks- Various (consistent with battle training)- counter-spells- none_

_Curse exposure-Various (Consistent with running battle)- counter-spells- None_

_Age: Sixteen years (past 7 hours)_

_Curse Exposure- Cruciatus (2 min)- none- standard damage_

_Cursed wounds- unknown cutting curse- bound, counter-spelled- blood-loss_

_Curse Exposure- Killing Curse (nimbus)- none- magical contamination, severe emotional trauma (Two broken blood-sibling bonds)_

_Stunner-migraine- Stunning Curse (resisted)- none- none_

_Curse exposure- Killing Curse (nimbus)-none- magical contamination, emotional trauma (phobias, broken Godparent Bond)_

_Curse marks- various (consistent with pitched battle)- counter spells or none- lingering effects_

_Curse exposure- _Tormentus Maximus_- none- standard damage_

_Curse Exposure- Killing Curse (nimbus)- none- magical contamination, emotional trauma_

_Curse Exposure- Cruciatus (0.5 sec due to portkey/time-turner activation)-none- lessened standard damage_

_Curse Exposure- Killing Curse- none- none_

_Magical Exhaustion- portkey/time-turner mishap- none- unconscious_

Upon reading the list, Minerva started cursing heartily, shocking everyone but those who'd read it already. She whirled and thrust it at Moody and Charlus.

"You are going to leave that girl alone, Alastor! None of your in-the-face questioning!" The feline Animagus spat. Unbeknownst to her, her hair was dancing with the force of her magic, and Dorea, who was standing behind her, glowering wasn't in much better of a state.


	4. Chapter 4 Moirai et Mortuus

Harry woke, wearing a Grecian dress, in a dry cave, to the clacking of a shuttle, the snip of shears, and the whirr of a spinning wheel. She had no clue how she identified those sounds, having never hear two of them before, but she just _knew_ what they were. Also in the background was the quiet murmurs of three women. Two were of indeterminate age, and one was elderly.

She kept still, and the rhythm of her breathing the same, as if she was still out. The last thing she remembered was appearing in the dining room of a Potter Manor in full repair. She remembered seeing Moody, somehow younger and without the magical eye, but he was three months dead, Dumbledore, six months dead, also younger, and Aunt Minerva, who'd bled out in her arm that night, looking quite young and attractive, less by the years of hardship and loss of everyone she cared for.

Harry shoved that all to the back of her mind, and brought up her lessons from Moody, about what to do, when waking up in unexpected and possible hostile circumstances. First take stock of yourself, them everything around you, before revealing that you were awake. So... she wasn't restrained in any physical manner, and she couldn't sense any magical restraints. That was a plus, as was the fact that she was free not only of the wounds she received, but the gnawing hunger that had been the constant companion of all of the Order for the past four months, since Voldemort killed Dumbledore, and took over Britain.

In the minus column, was the fact that she was alone with at least three possible assailants, she'd run out of combat-oriented potions and objects, her knives were missing, and she couldn't sense her beloved wand's magic anywhere. In fact, there was a complete absence of magical signatures, even the faint ones that any living thing or rock gave off, simply because it existed. It was if this was entirely a mental construct...

"That's because it is, Angharad." The three voices spoke as one, in direct answer to her thought. The adrenaline rush sent her to her feet, and into a defensive crouch facing them. As soon as she saw the speakers, Harry knew she was completely out of her league, given the power and magic they radiated. Of course, when one was facing what could only be the anthropomorphic personification of the Fates...that was to be expected.

"Miladies Moirai, I am...bewildered." It wasn't a good idea to piss off magical beings by lying to them, and given how messed up her life had been, Harry couldn't honestly say that she was honored to meet the one's responsible for that.

"Oh, it isn't our fault, Champion." Clotho, the youthful, gorgeous blonde Spinner said cheerfully. Harry couldn't help but notice that the cloud of mist that hovered around Clotho was what was being spun into the life-threads.

"It's raw Possiblilities, young Champion. I must say your Wolf impressed knowledge, curiosity and respect into you." Clotho said, still smiling gently. She looked a lot like Susan Bones had, before her death.

"You're wondering which bastard is at fault, that your life was such a crap-shoot." The formidable red-haired Weaver, Lachesis, said, resembling Molly Weasley in a temper. "Blame that fucking little prick, Destiny. He can't get things right, even in order to get himself laid." She scowled, and the shuttle clacked fiercely. Harry was a bit taken aback, not only that her thoughts were being ready, but that one of the Fates was being so foul-mouthed. It hardly seemed mythical...

"Try cleaning up the messes of Love, Destiny, and Time, for a few millennia, and you'd see why Lachsesis has her little quirks." Atropos said, placidly, wrinkled old hands cutting a thread. She looked a lot like Augusta Longbottom, which made the soothing tone all the more disconcerting.

"Only Magic, Death and Nature have their acts together, and even they need help sometimes. Yes, that's your cue, Champion." Lachesis snapped.

"I...what?! You've got to be kidding me!" Harry gasped. She could barely keep herself alive, how the heck was she supposed to deal with the problems of Immortal Powers that Be?!

"Just be yourself, Champion. We will put you where you belong."

"Destiny and Love got in a tiff, and Time wasn't guarding the Weaving like he ought to have been, so you ended up twenty years younger than all your potential Loves, and the mess spilled over into Death's purview. So, as usual, we're having to undo a lot of work, and fix it up." Atropos said mildly.

INDEED, BUT I ALSO MUST SPEAK TO YOUR CHAMPION BEFORE YOU RELEASE HER. The black-cloaked figure that appeared in front of her, and bowed deeply to Harry, had to be Death.

I AM, MISTRESS.

"But... I broke the Elder Wand, and I never came across the Resurrection Stone... Given that I'm talking to you, and the Fates, I'm not even going to argue about the legend's veracity." Harry spluttered.

YOU DID. THE STONE SET IN THE RING THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE PERVERTED, AND YOU THREW THROUGH THE VEIL, WAS THE STONE. INFACT YOU WERE IT'S MASTER FROM THE TIME YOU DESTROYED THE FIRST ABOMINATION IN YOUR SECOND YEAR, THROUGH THE MAGICAL RIGHT OF CONQUEST. THEN WHEN YOU DISRAMED THE OLD MAN IN TRAINING THE FIRST TIME, YOU BECAME THA MASTER OF ALL THREE HALLOWS, AND THUS, MY MISTRESS.

"I don't want to be!"

WHEN YOU WILLINGLY DESTROYED TWO OF THE THREE, YOU FREED ME FOR ALL TIME AAFTER YOUR EXISITENCE. I THANK YOU FOR THIS BOON.

"Uh...you're welcome..."

YOU ALSO SENT ME THREE OF THOMAS'S ABOMINATIONS, THE OLD MAN SENT ME ANOTHER, AND YOU BROUGHT A FOURTH WITH YOU. I SHALL GIVE YOU A BOON FOR EACH GIFT.

"Err...thank you?" Harry said carefully, not sure what sort of gifts Death could give her,,or if they would be anything a mortal would _want. _

FIRST, I WILL REMOVE THE HORCRUX FROM YOUR SCAR. THE CONNECTION WILL REMAIN, BEING OUTSIDE MY POWER.

"What?! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, if you weren't dead already, I'd kill you for keeping that from me! I had a piece of that wanker in my head! DAMN it!" Harry screeched, making the Fates laugh, and Death project a laugh directly into her head, like his/her words had been. Like the figure, the 'voice' was completely androgynous.

SECOND I WILL GIFT YOU THE KNOWLEDGE OF WHAT AND WHERE THOMAS'S ABOMANATIONS ARE IN YOUR NEW TIME. THIRD I GIFT YOU THE KNOWLEDGE AND ABILITY TO DESTROY THEM QUICKLY.

That was actually useful in the extreme, and was was very grateful to _not_ have a bit of Tom in her head anymore. The idea was enough to make her feel ill.

FOURTH, I HAVE INTEREVENED FOR YOU, AND YOU WILL BE INTERGRATED INTO YOU NEW TIME COMPLETELY. MOST OF YOUR FORMATIVE EVENTS REMAIN THE SAME, BUT YOU WERE RAISED IN A SMALL DOWN, PROTECTED UNDER FIDELUS AND WARDS. YOUR ENCOUNTERS WITH THOMAS OUTSIDE OF HOGWARTS REAMIN THE SAME, AND HE WILL REMEMBER THEM.

"That will save me a lot of lying, thank you." She got the mental impression of a warm smile, which if she thought too closely about it, made her head spin. Although, she could have done without the Dark Hypocrite targeted on her, for once...but trying to conceal the amount of time and experience she had fighting him would be tricky...so it balanced out.

FIFTH, I GIVE YOU THE LANGUAGE OF MY SERVANTS, THE DEMENTORS. THEY WILL NOT OBEY YOU, BUT THEIR EFFECTS ON YOU WILL BE LESSENED AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE.

Harry choked. Talk to_Dementors_? She _hated_ the damn things...untrustworthy, and existed only to torment humanity. They weren't the sort of thing she'd choose to communicate with. But she wasn't going to be ungrateful, especially if it meant that she wouldn't nearly pass out near the foul things.

SIXTH, I GIFT YOU WITH A BOND WITH ONE MY FAVORITE CREATURES, A PHEONIX. SHE WILL BE LED TO YOU BY THE ONE YOU KNOW AS FAWKES.

"Pardon me, but I'd have though you would be less than fond of phoenixes, with their rebirth."

CONTRARY TO belief, PHEONIXES DO DIE ONE EACH BURNING DAY; THEY SIMPLY RETURN TO LIFE immediately. IT IS QUITE ECONOMICAL, SO MANY DEATHS FROM ONE BEING. NOW, VAMPIRES, I DESPISE, AND WOULD APPRECIATE ANY YOU SEND TO ME. I DISLIKE THOSE WHO GO TO SUCH LENGTHS TO AVOID ME IMMENSELY. THAT IS WHY I LIKE YOU; YOU NEVER WERE AFRAID TO MEET ME, SIMPLY TO FAIL IN YOUR GOALS BECAUSE YOU CAME TO ME. IT IS A NICE DIFFERENCE FROM GIBBERING TERROR.

"Uhh...you're welcome, Death?" Harry said hesitantly. It was disconcerting to have Death sounding cheerful, and perky, as his/her words appeared directly in your mind. Luckily, Death sobered and continued.

SEVENTH... Death stepped aside, and several familiar people were revealed, beaming at her.


End file.
